Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Bits
by Chochos
Summary: SW KoTOR: An approach at BastilaRevan's relationship throughout their quest to save the Republic. Very waffy I'll admit... please, RR!


Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything except for the writing of this story. Believe me, had I owned LucasArts or Bioware I would have definitively showed the kiss scene between Bastila and Revan on the Hawk instead of a boring, emotion-less black screen! Man! I'm I the only one who feels cheated about that?  
Let's go on with the show.

**Star Wars  
Knights of the Old Republic  
Bits**

_ Tatooine, East Dune Sea_

Tatooine. A deserted planet on the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim. "If there is a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet it's farthest from" he said, not knowing that, millenia later, another young man would have used his exact same words to describe his homeworld.

- Well, I agree with you on that one.

Bastila Shan's beautiful figure moved swiftly inside the cave, whose prior inhabitant had been a kryat dragon killed minutes before thanks to a local hunter's assistance.

- Whoa. I think I got sand on my ears. – he said, making the gesture of removing the sand- You actually agree with me on something? – The female Jedi's fierce, icy eyes locked on him.  
- I'm not going to start a discussion over such a petty comment.  
- Well, it's good to know you finally recognize that you are the one who starts our discussions. – he smirked.  
- Me! You are the one who…! – she became aware of his smile. – Wait. I won't fall for that one. – she defiantly smiled back at him.  
- Nothing would make me happier than to make you fall for me, beautiful. – he answered seductively. Before she could reply, he continued. – Hey, look at this…  
- What? – she asked, turning to face him. At that precise moment, the Padawan surprised her with a quick kiss on the cheek.  
- Oh, nothing. It's just sand. – he said, utterly amused.  
- You… don't you dare do that again! – she yelled at him, her face turning redder by the moment.  
- Don't worry. – he winked an eye at her – Next time, it won't be on the cheek…  
- You are easily the most vainiest, arrogant man I've ever met! – she complained.  
- And you just kinda love that type, don't you? – God, how he enjoyed teasing her - Bastila, look at this!  
- I'm not going to fall for that one again, Eaden Cross. And you should stop playing with me this way, unless you want to end up as a roasted…  
- No, no, I'm serious. – he showed her a little object in his palm and he handed it to her. – Isn't it your father's holocron…?

Bastila's face became sad and nosalgic. Eaden just looked at her, in expectation. He had never seen her like that before, so small, so… vulnerable. Bastila Shan kept all people at an arm's length, but now she seemed to crave for someone to hold her. She sat on a nearby rock and slowly raised her free hand to push a button on the old device. The image of a hefty, grown old man popped from the holocron. With a deep, serious voice, he caringly talked about how much he missed his daughter, given years ago to the Jedi Order for training, and he continued referring to how his wife sickness worried him so. Eaden listened attentively, his gaze travelling from the holocron to the woman who held it. Tears swelled in and fell from her eyes, her lips curving down, trying in vain to supress her sobs. Eaden's heart skipped a beat. He instinctively sat next to her, put his arms around her and held her close to him. "Bastila... sweetie, it's allright" he whispered. He felt her tense between his arms, suddenly too tired to turn him away. She just rested her head on his chest and cried silently. Eaden was surprised by this acceptance of hers. The demonstration of affection wasn't well considered among the Jedi...

- I've missed him so much, all this years – she mumbled between sobs – and now he is... dead. – her voice stifled on Eaden's blue Jedi robes.  
- Princess, we both know there is no death… - he answered softly, always holding her close.  
- … there is The Force – she replied, her face still buried in his chest. – I... I know. It's just that… I feel so sad, like I'm missing a piece of my heart… - she made a brief pause and breathed in deeply. Eaden felt his own heart torn out to pieces as he heard her speak – And my mother was telling the truth, she is indeed very sick... and I did not believe her! – she said as she started weeping again.  
- Bastila… - what could he say? How could he comfort her? – That... We can still fix that. Your mother awaits us at the Anchorhead cantina. I'm prett sure you'll be able to work things out. – his voice was tender and serene – Meanwhile, cry it all out... kick those emotions out of your heart. – he smiled feebly, knowing she could not see him – I'll be here, with you.

Bastila was overwhelmed by an enormous warmth she had never felt before. Through the bond they shared, Eaden invited her to draw her strength from him. She let him hold her and cried largely between his arms, until she had no tears to shed nor more sobs to hold. She then slowly pulled her head away from the Jedi's chest and looked up at him.

- I'm sorry… your robes… I wet them with all those tears – she apologized, rubbing her eyes. She raised a hand to his chest, trying to dry the fabric with her fingertips. Eaden caught her hand under his own, pressing it gently against his heart. Bastila could feel his rythmic, strong heartbeat. She noticed he was staring at her with a loving gaze in his eyes. He reached for her slowly, shortening the distance between their faces, yearning to taste her so inviting lips... when…  
- Statement: Master, there are some meatbags outside looking for a fight! Should I terminate them, master? – HK-47 asked happily.

Bastila quickly got up, worried about the meatbags the droid spoke of. Eaden let out a sigh. "So long for the mood…" He too got up and walked to the cave's entrance, with Bastila and an anxious droid behind him. Whoever had disturbed them, was going to pay for ruining his perfect moment…

_ Tatooine, Anchorhead Cantina_

Eaden entered the cantina following Bastila, with a pleased droid beside him. He still felt disappointed for having been so, so close and… damn it. Well, at least Calo Nord had learnt his lesson: never mess with a Jedi, specially one with an assassin droid under his command. Some people only learn the hard way…

Helena Shan awaited them inside. Bastila approached her and they started talking. In spite of knowing her mother spoke the truth about her illness, Bastila still needed Eaden's little intervention to do the right thing and make up with her. "Like father, like son" he thought. Mother and daughter hugged, according to meet in Coruscant, where Helena would undertake medical treatment using the 500 credits her daughter gave her. Eaden wished to give her some more credits too, but Bastila gently discouraged him through their bond. "It's my mother, it's my responsability" he clearly read on her mind. Helena looked at him haughtily. "You there! You take good care of my daughter, you hear me?" Both Jedi looked at each other. "As if she'd let me" he answered. "Well, you make her let you. She is too much like her father on that respect…" having said that, Helena Shan walked out of the cantina.

- So, how do yo feel now? – he asked her.  
- Much better. – she smiled. – That brought me a lot of peace.  
- Fine. Then let's move out to Kashyyyk for the next starmap before we get across more dark jedi wanting to gain Malak's favor by terminating us. – he stated, walking to the door. He was nearly two steps away from it when he felt someone gently grabbed his sleeve.  
- Wait… I haven't got the chance to thank you… for your support. – Eaden looked back at her as she stared to the floor, uncertain. – I realized, on our time together I've come to depend on you… not just for the sake of the mission, but for my sake as well. I... I'm very glad to know I can rely on you. – she looked up at him – I want you to know how I've come to care about you. I would like us to be friends. – she confessed, expecting an answer. Eaden was surprised by such a sudden act of sincerity and decided to be sincere too.  
- I would like us to be much more than friends, Bastila… - she released her grip on his sleeve, her face blushing slightly.  
- Please, Eaden, it's… it's not allowed. Not with you, or with any other man… I'm sorry. But I would still like us to be friends… - she looked at him, feeling unsure as if he will accept her or not.

"She is sorry…?"

- You silly girl. We've been friends for a long time now, were you so absorbed in your big audition for Masterhood that you didn't realize earlier?  
- I would rather ignore that last sentence – she replied, rising an eyebrow in a "you'll never learn" gesture. – Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would... It feels good having you as a friend. – she praised him – Now, come on, we have plenty to…  
- Oh, all my girlfriends agree with you on that – he boasted. Bastila's face scrunched up as a kinrath pup.  
- Oh, all your girlfriends, you say? You surely seem to have lots of girlfrends, don't you? – she asked, evidently annoyed by the mere thought of it.  
- Come on, Bastila, you aren't going to get all jealous over me, are you?  
- Jealous? Me? Shall I remember you I am a Jedi? Such feelings are beneath me, quite frankly! – she groared at him – You have such an ego, believing I'm jealous over you…  
- If we were something more than mere friends – he said, getting past her – I would understand your jealousy, and I would appease you, showing you just how much deeper and unique my feelings for you are… - he glanced at her, measuring the effects his words had on the Jedi – but, considering we're plain, simple friends, I don't think that will be necessary, won't it?  
- …I… you… you always find a way to upset me, don't you? No, don't answer me. We shouldn't speak of this again. Let's get back to our mission. We shall find the remaining pieces of the Starmap and defeat Malak once and for all. Come on, come, let's move on.

And then, she quickly got out of the cantina, the conversation abruptly ended. Helena Shan was sure right: Bastila was a stubborn woman. How much longer would he take to convince her of the true, powerful nature of his feelings for her…?


End file.
